Una sombra, una ficción
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Entonces, detectará la mentira en tus labios, y logrará desenterrar hasta la última contradicción.
1. Silencio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo donde doy rienda suelta a mi extravagancia _angst_ es propiedad de BioWare.

* * *

 **N/A** : Abro espacio para colgar los trágicos _drabbles_ patrocinados por una tabla de _prompts_ que planeo completar para este romance. Uhm, advertencias para angustia a lo bestia y Solavellan dramático porque tengo el autocontrol en el trasero, aparentemente cx Prosa sobretrabajada y demás cosas raras que obsesionan a la escritora. El título lo tomé de "La vida es sueño" (lamento que mi poca habilidad con los títulos le cause un incordio, señor Calderón de la Barca (?)

La recomendación musical esta vez es: _Cold_ de Jorge Mendez.

* * *

\- Uno -

Su memoria se ahoga en océanos de silencio.

No se recrea pensándola, a sabiendas de que al hacerlo le estaría permitiendo seducirlo con la idea de que su futuro únicamente puede ser mejor si Lavellan es parte de él. Ella está allí. Como un hecho. Es irrefutable, difusa a medida que el tiempo avanza, sí, pero formó parte de lo que hacía, de lo que pensaba, de lo que esperaba. La lleva entreverada en la carne.

La quietud imperante desde su partida solo la interrumpen los recuerdos concretos. El dolor constante, mimetizado en la rutina, detona si el tiempo se la devuelve hecha presente vivo. La imagen irrumpe furiosa y lo asfixia, quema como cera líquida sobre su mente mientras a él se le ocurre que gustoso vería arder todos sus proyectos con tal de escucharla hablar en ese justo momento. La ve en el mutismo absoluto, la memoria no ha salvado el timbre de su voz, y el traqueteo de los numerosos frascos dentro de su escarcela existe en la teoría, en la abstracción sobre el tiempo que pasó a su lado, pero no puede oír nada de eso en verdad.

Ha vuelto hecha dolor, sólido y silente dolor. Nostalgia pura con un nombre y una forma. Usa la sencilla túnica gris y los pantaloncillos remangados sobre la rodilla. Tiene un trenzado largo y mal hecho. Se tumba a un costado del fuego para garrapatear sobre un cuadernillo de hojas maltratadas que no suelta a ninguna hora - _y que curiosamente ahora él posee_. Adopta ese gesto dolido tan fingido que arranca más burlas de parte de Sera luego de haber preguntado "¿Dónde está nuestra Inquisidora Mapache?" de espalda a ella. Recuerda cada uno de los sobrenombres con que Sera la bautizó, pero el artificio de la memoria no alcanza para devolverle la risa que provocaba en Lavellan.

Solas ya no tiene mucho, salvo ecos de culpa y un viejo dolor que lo mantiene estancado en un _antes_ cada vez más remoto y extraño, de modo que en ocasiones debe obligarse a recordar por qué admite la locura del silencio en lugar de correr a donde _ella_ todavía existe, inquieta y real. Estar lejos se antoja tan carente de sentido que roza los límites de la contradicción. ¿Ha de obligarse a convivir con la conciencia de todo lo que está mal en esos lugares donde su ausencia es imposible de rehuir? Solas no sabe cómo responder no a eso.

En el abismo del tiempo, perderá todo de ella. Poco a poco. Va a desprenderse de él hasta ser un tema distante, la sentirá cosquillearle en la piel pero apenas será el vestigio de lo sucedido. El recuerdo no es la vida. Se desvanece el ruido y se desvanecerán las imágenes. Olvidar para sobrevivir sin lo que se creía imposible vivir es un mecanismo de defensa que ha ido desarrollando más o menos bien. Los instantes de pasado vivo gastan su fuerza, los alarga de más y terminan por disolverse. Vuelve a perderla, y así su colección de objetos y momentos inestimables se reduce a una velocidad desconcertante mientras él - _de nuevo_ \- prioriza unas cuatro o cinco cosas realmente esenciales antes que Lavellan y cada emoción que se atrevió a albergar por ella, sintiendo a la vez un vago odio contra sí mismo al hacerlo.

Sus aspiraciones para arreglar este continuo mal sueño son una roca atada al pie, y es mejor así, si los respira, los mares de silencio ahogarán el dolor.


	2. Amargura

**N/A:** Por su longitud, este fic no debería estar aquí -es un rebelde, qué orgullo-, pero igual lo he añadido porque sigue la temática _angst_ del _Solavellan_. Más o menos.

El segundo _prompt,_ "amargura", me ha dado algunos dolores de cabeza. Abordarlo desde el punto de vista de Solas pudo haber sido fácil, pero repetiría - _ja_ \- parte de lo que he escrito antes. Luego, al comenzar a esbozar la idea con Lavellan, el coso fue resbalando hacia comedia y ha sido difícil rescatarlo. La exageración y la tendencia emo de mi prosa sobrevive al bloqueo del cual me obligo a salir. También presento la versión de una Inquisidora que solo quiere mudarse a una cueva y filosofar (? y que no tiene una pizca de líder, pero si un grupo de marginales que la quiere (?). Los tiempos verbales me darán muerte algún día, cuando el gerundio, el condicional y el subjuntivo unan fuerzas, lo presiento.

En fin, tuve el chispazo de inspiración tras largo tiempo gracias a Amy Winehouse con "Back to black"

* * *

\- Dos -

 _Todo se repetirá._

El primer pensamiento del día, por sí solo, consume la totalidad de su fuerza. La abandona sobre la cama, drenada de energía. El alba apenas despunta en el cielo, sin embargo, sobre ella pesa ya un agotamiento descomunal. Lavellan exhala resignada, a espera de la serie de movimientos urgidos por una inercia acumulada durante treinta y dos años de existir con la idea de que estar viva debía ser bonito o, cuando menos, sencillo.

Nada ha sido fácil durante un tiempo. La vida como inquisidora extingue todo lo que solía ser a un ritmo lento e inexorable; está irreconocible, a eones, tal parece, de la mujer entusiasta que fue.

 _(Una y otra vez)_ : abrir los ojos tras un brusco despertar, empujar el cuerpo al borde de una cama a la que el tiempo nunca la acostumbró, evitar el espejo porque en los ojos habitan demonios que harían avergonzar al peor de los espíritus del Más Allá, deslizarse en una bañera con la esperanza de lavar un poco el cansancio; bajar escaleras, meditando qué tan malo sería lanzarse de cabeza por el borde; reunión del consejo para seguir un plan al que es más difícil negarse que atenerse; cena aparte, tiempo en su escritorio _-¿dónde han quedado sus notas?_ -; al final, procurándose el máximo cansancio, caminar hasta la cama tras beber el contenido de un vial cuya existencia es uno de sus pocos secretos.

 _Una y otra vez._

Se queda paralizada sobre el colchón. Los músculos están tensos tras el descanso que cada noche fuerza mediante pociones fabricadas por ella para así no contarle a nadie que es incapaz de dormir por cuenta propia. Se da valor y busca sentido en los detalles, en los fantasmas, en la difusa esperanza de libertad futura. Su ritual es proclive a mutar en una vorágine contraproducente de terror y culpa. La gravedad la aplasta y titubea. Lavellan aspira y se muerde los labios para no sollozar.

La Comandante Helaine es la primera en tocar a su puerta. Lavellan recibirá un par de fuertes reprimendas y la comandante expresará lo mucho que le avergüenza tenerla como alumna. En más de una ocasión, Lavellan ha estado a punto de rendirse ante el capricho de gritarle que se puede meter su disciplina y su liderazgo por donde no brilla el sol. No lo hará; quizá la antigua Lavellan hubiera podido, pero quien es actualmente no se atrevería a emitir un "no" o un "sí" muy fuerte si antes no se lo han pedido. Los consejeros la convencieron de los perjuicios que ofrecería una Inquisidora nigromante, así que hoy día toca aguantar a Helaine y fingir que de hecho le importa, para terminar siendo un fiasco, como siempre.

 _Una y otra -¿otra?- vez._

Aquí viene, la repetición de un ciclo casi impersonal. Podría tratarse, sin ningún problema, de la vida de alguien más, con algunos secretos que le son revelados de vez en cuando. Sale de cualquier lugar al cual su mente exhausta ha ido a refugirarse para descubrir que el mundo solo requiere de ella una cosa: existir. Estrictamente existir.

 _«¿Qué día es hoy?»_

 _«¿Quién es ése de allá? Es nuevo, ¿no?»_

 _«¿Cuál expedición? Lo siento, no te prestaba atención, tengo esta cosa en mi cabeza»_

Habitación. Salón del consejo. Patio. Habitación.

«¿Acompañaréis a los soldados esta vez?»

«Ya están grandecitos, pueden arreglárselas sin la Inquisidora.»

El azar es cruel. La convirtió a ella - _¡oh, a ella, dioses!_ \- en la heraldo de una bruja humana muerta hace casi mil años.

Tal vez los héroes de proporciones semejantes, al puro estilo de un cuento, no existen en absoluto. Alguien arregló la vida de Andraste por el bien de Thedas, de modo que ella cree posible la invención de una leyenda para su mensajera; no vale la pena preocuparse, las futuras generaciones tendrán un relato extraordinario sobre la líder de la Inquisición, toda valentía y resolución. Si algo la perturba de ello son los pobres ingenuos que en la actualidad la han puesto donde está y miran hacia arriba buscándola. Pero ella se arrastra en el suelo, entre un montón de mierda y mentiras.

Mentiras, mentiras y porquería.

 _Repetición_.

Hace acopio de toda su voluntad para dar una orden simple a sus parpados. Detrás, la luz del sol es intensa e intuye el estruendo allá afuera. Gimotea mientras se hunde en la cama. Los letargos que actúan como sustituto de sueño son pesados y turbios, pero es la realidad la que le parte los huesos.

 _De nuevo._

Cada día, un momento antes de abrir los ojos, el fugaz anhelo le aprieta con un nudo el estómago. La perspectiva de despertar para verlo esgrimir una sonrisa mientras la contempla como si quisiera adivinar algo respecto a su persona revuele un poco el horror dentro de ella. El horror... y una colosal vergüenza.

Pide una sola de las cosas que solían tener sentido. No llama a su clan porque ha desaparecido, no piensa en el futuro porque cada paso que da en esa dirección es un paso que da hacia la desgracia, según demuestra la experiencia. La imagen de Solas durmiendo a su lado es un fantástico asidero y sería una agradable variación.

Y significaría, por supuesto, una colosal vergüenza.

—He sido informado de tus actividades… —la voz de Dorian tira de ella hacia la realidad—. Me corrijo: la ausencia de ellas.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué omití esta vez? ¿Alguien murió?

—Todavía no.

—Ahórratelo entonces.

—Me pides un imposible —replica él.

La ha atrapado en las almenas. Cullen la envió allá arriba para que no anduviera dando pena donde la gente lo nota más, bajo la amable excusa de que sería conveniente que encuentre a Cole, el chaval continúa haciendo cosas raras a lo largo y ancho de la fortaleza. Lavellan ha encaminado sus pasos hacia aquellos sitios en los cuales Cole se siente más cómodo, quizá él tenga algo espontáneo y alegre, algo que le recuerde a cuando los niños del clan la asaltaban con sus travesuras. A medio camino y cerca de rendirse, Lavellan se distrajo con la vista de los picos nevados en un cuadro de nitidez extraordinaria.

Allí se ha quedado, aguardando algo diferente.

- _Que vuelva, que Solas vuelva porque nada más puede volver, y él -mil veces maldito él- se llevó la última reliquia de su pasado_ -

—Entonces, ¿nadie murió? ¿Seguro?

—Tal vez alguno, próximamente.

Lavellan levanta una ceja y gira un poco la cabeza. Sus "experimentos" sobre los enfermos en Feudo Celestial estuvieron muy mal vistos, principalmente por una horrorizada Cassandra, quien lo consideró una manifestación de nigromancia. Eso había alertado a los consejeros, y _eso_ , a su vez, había terminado con ella en las manos de Helaine.

—Apoyabas la campaña contra los "macabros" experimentos de Lavellan.

Dorian la mira y gesticula agraviado.

—Oh, me ofendes. Tengo criterio suficiente para reconocer el éxito que has tenido.

No todo lo que se repite es malo. La teatralidad y sonrisillas astutas de Dorian son una grata constante. La chispa de ánimo surge de entre la conversación con Dorian, la maga dalishana quisiera aferrarse a ella, pero débil como es, no alcanza para colorear su día, y se extingue muy pronto. Se esfuma y a Lavellan le restan las ganas de llorar y el desconsuelo.

—Le daré las fórmulas a los alquimistas, ¿contento?

Un largo escrutinio de parte del mago tevinterano le sigue a su última oración. Lavellan apenas contiene la necesidad de apartar la cara. Su corazón se acelera, pero su respiración queda contenida en los pulmones. Percibe la amenaza del líquido ardiente de unas lágrimas harto postergadas que la hacen sentir todavía más tonta. No ha derramado lágrimas ni una sola vez desde su irreal despertar en una celda de Refugio, no va a permitir que la venzan este día.

Al final, Dorian alza los hombros de una manera extrañamente elegante, al tanto de la incomodidad de ella. Su indulgente ademán apenas la calma.

—La pregunta debería formularla yo —apostilla de manera significativa—. Contrario a lo que conjeturé en un inicio, el aire sombrío no te da un aire más interesante.

—Tú no te preocupes, Vivienne me ayuda a cubrir ese aspecto.

 _Una y otra vez._

Ya no se mira en los espejos. Allí donde faltan los trazos de la _vallaslin_ se vuelve patente la clase de persona que es la Inquisidora. _Incauta_ y _torpe_ son adjetivos amables. Estúpida como ella sola. Caprichosa. Inmadura. Ha renunciado al último pedazo de su vida antes de perderlo todo porque… ¿por qué había sido? Porque su tonta ilusión de amor la había cegado. No creyó que una cosa así pudiera sucederle. A ella de todas las personas, tras tantos los años a salvo de una persona con influencia semejante en su libertad, pero de cualquier forma...

Él ha vencido. El ganador toma los últimos tesoros de un apostador demasiado ingenuo. Fue infantil creer que podía derrotar todo lo que parecía estar en su contra. Solas se ha ido. Jugó a las adivinanzas con ella un tiempo, y al encontrarla demasiado tediosa, incompatible con aquella grandiosa visión de sí mismo, ha decidido moverla fuera del tablero, sacrificada a una causa incomprensible.

Supo desde el inicio que en cada mentira disfrazada de omisión existía el riesgo de quedar relegada. Ahora sospecha que ha sido exactamente un peón al cual tenerle un poco de consideración porque ha sido sorprendente y especialmente útil.

La amargura de la incertidumbre es otro tema de rutina.

La sensaciones son una espiral que la asfixia.

 _Se repetirá todo._

—No quiero interrumpir tu mierda mágica, Jefa, pero hay algo fantástico que debes ver.

—No es mágica, pero seguro es mierda —rezonga ella, a nada de vaciar el contenido del tintero sobre los pergaminos y libros para posteriormente lanzarlos al suelo en una especie de rabieta.

De un tiempo a la fecha, está a merced de una prolífica rabia apenas contenida. Nada sale bien, y el inconveniente más absurdo atrae el llanto. ¿Cómo recompondrá su vida ahora que la presión de la Inquisición sobre ella es menor si es un fiasco en lo único que siempre se creyó buena? ¿Acaso habrá permitido a Solas robarle las habilidades de las que tanto se vanaglorió en el pasado? Bueno, eso sería un remate increíble y factible en igual medida. Un precio a pagar por su arrogancia.

—Levanta tu autocompasivo trasero de esa silla.

Ni siquiera intentará oponerse. Es parte de la rutina permitir que la arrastren, indispuesta a impulsarse por sí misma, temerosa de cometer otro error. El corazón roto y la vida irreconocible tendrían que ser lo de menos, podría causar una nueva guerra, otro agujero en el cielo, o darle, por accidente, alas a los cerdos, y quién sabe cuántas desgracias más si habla en un volumen muy alto.

—Por ti lo que sea, Toro —contesta con una obvia nota de sarcasmo.

En el patio la esperan los Batalladores, Sera, Dorian y Varric. Una situación de amigos cercanos si no fuera por la localización a medio patio. En el centro, donde sería normal hallar una hoguera, hay un montón de objetos que la oscuridad del agonizante ocaso le impide identificar. Podrían ser bloques de algo. No puede alcanzar a discernir la forma porque Toro la golpea en el brazo con una jarra que contiene un conocido licor.

—No esta porquería de nuevo —Lavellan bufa, pero sostiene el recipiente. Debe admitir que está intrigada. Está rememorando aquél día en que el grupo arribó a la fortaleza, en medio de un gran festejo, tras darle muerte a su primer dragón celestial. En retrospectiva, debería darle pena celebrar la muerte de un ser vivo de tal esplendor, pero en aquél entonces, la emoción todavía recorría su piel y desbocaba su ritmo cardíaco más allá de la compasión o la sensatez. —. Tuve resaca para toda una vida.

Toro se limita a reír a su costa, le da una palmada en el hombro tan amigable como fuerte, y alza su bebida.

—¡Por el trasero autocompasivo de la Inquisidora! —El mordaz brindis de Toro se gana una serie de carcajadas.

No tiene la determinación para continuar con las ceremonias de negación. O bebe o quedará como una cobarde, de cualquier forma. No puede ser una cobarde a ojos de los mercenarios de la Inquisición. Los Batalladores alzan sus jarras para empinarlas sin demora. Lavellan casi se preocupa. Por todo cuanto puede saber, esta gente ha estado haciendo mofa de ella a sus espaldas. No está bien, ¿cierto? Observa el _maraas-lok_ que reposa en la jarra. Retuerce los labios mientras lo piensa otro poco y llega a la conclusión de que no importa, porque al menos tienen valor y confianza para burlarse frente a ella también. No hay mentiras. Las omisiones no la dañarán.

—¿Debo tomarlo como un reto?

—Como maldito _maraas-lok_ , Jefa.

Toro le dedica una sonrisa taimada antes de apurar el líquido de su jarra.

—¡Cobarde! —canturrea Sera mientras se acerca. Está dispuesta a consumir aquel endemoniado líquido y la señala con su dedo índice. Obviamente no tiene idea de lo que le espera y no sabe si siente más pena o hilaridad por su rubia amiga.

 _Su rubia amiga._

 _Sus endemoniados y marginales amigos._

Varric, por su parte, alza los hombros, le dedica una rápida sonrisa, e imita a sus compañeros para acabar tosiendo con cierta violencia. Dorian enarca una ceja, no se intoxicará con la bebida qunari, pero no permanecerá sobrio mientras el resto amenaza Feudo Celestial con una borrachera de proporciones épicas. Cullen estará muy enfadado cuando se entere de que la Heraldo estuvo de juerga con el grupo de Toro de Hierro y el nigromante de Tevinter. Josephine tendrá un tiempo difícil evitando que los exagerados rumores del alcoholismo de la Inquisidora se esparzan por Orlais. Y Leliana le enviará desde el otro lado de la mesa una mirada que de ser veneno alcanzaría para varias botellas.

Lavellan toma una decisión, sorprendiéndose a si misma en el proceso. Suelta un gruñido y bebe. Es tan terrible como lo recuerda. El líquido desciende a su estómago, lacerando boca, garganta y esófago en su camino. Es la muerte. No tiene idea de qué la anima a dar un segundo y tercer trago. Quizá es que todos ríen y se lanzan puyas; Dorian y Varric se han dedicado a coserla a burlas por su actitud las últimas dos semanas; Sera se encarga de la parte dramática, actuando los gestos de una Inquisidora abandonada y, más que factible, solterona.

Le lleva un tiempo advertir que está sonriendo.

Es alta para un elfo, pero de cualquier forma al licor no le cuesta hacer efecto. No hay repetición cuando siente su cabeza ligera y sus movimientos más torpes que de costumbre, y esa amplia sonrisa aferrada a sus labios. Tampoco se siente sola. No percibe aquel vacío. No necesita a _alguien_ más, ni tiene la urgencia de huir, o esconderse, o tener miedo de sí misma al fallarle a cada persona que confía en ella como le fallara a su clan.

Ha sido impelida hasta este sitio, pero por primera vez en un tiempo siente que ejerce cierto control, que puede encargarse de su futuro, y todo porque una genuina razón le ha sido revelada. En medio de la peculiar celebración, se encuentra recordando por qué uno arriesga la vida todos los días, por qué se corre en medio de la noche buscando el peligro, por qué la paz es importante, por qué esforzarse en vivir _-y no solo sobrevivir_ \- no debe considerarse una molestia; y si, puede fallar en proteger a quienes le importan, pero quizá no lo haga y nada puede ser peor que la inacción.

El mundo no está vacío y su único asidero no es Solas, ojalá pueda comprenderlo cuando vuelva a estar sobria.

—¿Qué es aquello? —Inquiere, extendiendo el brazo hacia el montón de objetos en el centro luego de hipar.

Toro suelta una risotada y le da un empujoncito para acercarla.

—La hoguera.

Krem le tiende lo que, por fin, identifica como un libro. La poca luz es suficiente para examinar los grabados sobre la tapa de cuero. Si Lavellan no suelta el libro como si de pronto quemara, es por la misma sorpresa. Ha evitado la rotonda, y por consiguiente, la mayoría de las pertenencias de Solas durante un par de semanas. No ha sido la más discreta. Pinchazos de vergüenza la agobian, qué puñetero horror que Feudo Celestial completo estuviera al tanto de su ridículo estado emocional.

Eleva la vista y observa las caras sonrientes. No están burlándose de ella, nota ella, la están alentando. Con un fuerte nudo en el estómago cae en la cuenta de que este puñado de inadaptados y rebeldes que tiene por amigos ha estado preocupado por ella. Está aturdida por el alcohol y le tiembla el brazo con el que alza el libro. Vuelve sus ojos al montón de libros y objetos de distinta índole entre los cuales descubre una túnica, un cinturón y el traje de gala que Solas usara en Halamshiral. No tiene sentido fingir demencia. Sabe cuál es su papel en este ritual. Tira el volumen que Krem robó de la pira, vierte el sobrante del contenido de su segunda jarra, e invoca una flama en la palma de su mano.

—Arde, petulante vertedero de gloria élfica —escucha el grito de Sera en el momento que la pira comienza a arder.

La algarabía estalla entorno a ella tras unos segundos de silenciosa expectación. Se han unido la bardo y otros parroquianos atraídos desde la taberna por el aquelarre.

Lavellan siente las rodillas de goma y lágrimas de alivio surcan sus mejillas mientras contempla el aire ondular entorno a las flamas. Se queda quieta y tensa, rogando que nada se repita. Ni siquiera Solas. Verlo despertar junto a ella estaría bien, pero sería la repetición de algo que _invariablemente_ termina mal.

Nunca de nuevo.

Oh, Creadores, nada se repetirá.

—¿Estás bien?

Se aferra a la muñeca izquierda de Dorian, sin apartar los ojos del pasado que arde frente a ella.

—Lo estoy —sonríe.


	3. Lágrimas

\- Tres -

Los colores de la mañana ganan terreno a las sombras grises del amanecer, pero la temperatura parece no haberse elevado un grado. Echa un vistazo través del boquete en el muro para hacerse una idea más aproximada de la hora. La sala del consejo está a un par de sus furiosas zancadas cuando Solas, por fin, se las apaña para detenerla al posar una mano sobre su antebrazo. Vira hacia él con una máscara impasible a la que solo la delatan un par de ojos más ojerosos que de costumbre. Se traga la pregunta que tenía en mente, si está sufriendo el frío, parece una preocupación tan trivial que el solo mencionarla le merecería un bufido de exasperación.

—¿Vas agregar algo?

Solas se da cuenta de que se ha quedado en silencio más de lo que es cómodo. Se yergue, eleva el mentón y entrelaza las manos sobre su espalda.

—Estaría repitiéndome, me temo.

Lavellan aprieta el cuerpo, como si intentara encogerse sobre sí misma, agobiada por el frío de la fortaleza, justo como el ha conjeturado, o quizá como una manifestación física de lo pesado que le resulta hablar con él ahora. Una expresión frustrada eclipsa la máscara de la Inquisidora.

—No —suspira con exasperación mientras se estremece debajo del abrigo. Mira en otra dirección—. Por favor.

—Sabes lo que opino.

Solas concluye su oración y advierte que ha vuelto a herirla sin querer. Las circunstancias actuales medran su voluntad. Lavellan, una persona bastante práctica para tratarse de una maga dalishana, y de un ánimo más bien jovial, tiene la creencia de que las lágrimas no se emplean como algo útil.

Sin embargo, son lágrimas lo que enturbia el brillo de sus ojos ahora. Si va a ser justo, y puede rescatar uno de los defectos de la dalishana y convertirlo en una cualidad, es el alto grado de terquedad en sus acciones. Nunca llega a derramar lágrimas. Lavellan permite que el feroz líquido se estanque dentro, y Solas teme el día en que estas consigan ahogarla.

—La decisión se tomó —dice con tirantez—. No voy a cambiarla.

—Los guardas grises son culpables de lo que ha ocurrido con Marian Hawke. —Las palabras prácticamente se le escapan. Al instante se da cuenta de que ha sido un golpe demasiado cruel.

Sospecha que ha cruzado un límite. Durante un momento, está seguro de que, idiota él, ha conseguido lo que una lista de considerable longitud plagada de desgracias no logró: ha provocado llanto en la voluntariosa inquisidora.

Percibe como su propio semblante frío se desmorona en una expresión de consternación que raya en el horror.

 _Llanto no, por favor._

No obstante, la reacción que obtiene es mucho peor. Ella obliga a sus labios a contorsionarse en una mueca de amargura. La imitación fallida de una sonrisa. Intuye lo mucho que le duele, la punzante sensación que tira de los músculos alrededor de su boca.

—A veces ese odio que profesas por ti mismo tiene la horrible facultad de envenenar a quienes te rodean, Solas.

El desconcierto surca la mirada del elfo. Lavellan ha vuelto a mirar más allá, a meterse debajo de su piel para descubrir algo que, si bien no podrá comprender por completo, es más de lo que nadie ha podido, con total seguridad, afirmar sobre él en mucho tiempo.

La puerta a su espalda rechina al abrirse y Leliana emerge de la sala. Sus ojos sospechosos permanecen sobre el par de elfos un instante. Asiente en su dirección a modo de saludo, le dirige un informe de un puñado de palabras a la Inquisidora y sigue con su camino tratando de aparentar que no le resulta extraño algo de él.

A cada persona en Feudo Celestial le resulta extraño algo, si no todo, de él. Razones no faltan.

A Lavellan no. Pocas veces se digna a estudiarlo siquiera, porque es innecesario. Ella _sabe_ que algo no está nada bien con él... y de todas formas, no pierde oportunidad para estirar una mano en el intento de alcanzarlo, de pescarle antes de que caiga definitivamente. Hacia dónde, ella no puede ni imaginarlo.

 _Necia_ , piensa Solas con tristeza. No obtendrá nada bueno al final.

 _Patética excusa de elfo_ , agrega la voz dentro de su cabeza. Miserable, tendrá que sacudirse el agarre de esa mujer algún día, porque a él lo aguarda lo _otro_ — _recuerdos en la soledad, mientras vuelve a cometer errores intentando subsanar otros errores_. Está atrapado, sería un acto en extremo vil y egoísta obligarla a compartir la carga de aquellos pecados también, así que, por más doloroso que pueda llegar a ser para ambos, la dejará ir. La libertad de Lavellan perfila como una prioridad. El clan dalishano ya había deformado bastante un espíritu único en belleza y complejidad, no iba él a contribuir atándola, arrancando virtudes como si se tratara de los pétalos de una flor. Justo como hace ahora.

Desiste, saboreando algo amargo y distinguiendo el vacío en la boca del estómago ante la inminente pérdida — _una más, una y otra vez_ —, y le permite avanzar hasta la gran puerta.

—Lamento la impertinencia, Inquisidora.

* * *

 **N/A:** Jo, he tenido este _drabble_ parado en el _Doc Manager_ durante MESES, y al darme cuenta de que no se dignará mejorar, he decidido sacarlo. La oportunidad de explotar el tema de este _prompt_ -"lágrimas"- la quemé al final del capítulo anterior sin querer xD Tengo que revisar más a consciencia esa endiablada lista antes de ponerme a escribir, _srsly_.


	4. Sacrificios

**Música del capítulo:** Ocean of Noise - Arcade Fire.

* * *

 _You've got your reasons,_  
 _And, me - I've got mine_  
 _But all the reasons I gave_  
 _Were just lies to buy myself some time._

* * *

\- Cuatro -

La lluvia no ha perdonado la marcha de un solo día. Lavellan se ha acostumbrado a caminar con la ropa empapada y a tiritar de frío en la oscuridad, pero cuando dobla las rodillas sobre la hierba crecida que amortigua su inevitable caída, vuelve a pensar que la edad no está para resistirlo. Siente el cosquilleo de las hojas en la piel del cuello y sus mejillas se aplastan contra el empapado verdor como si de una almohada se tratase. Respira el fresco aroma de la tierra, muy despacio, y sonríe.

—Me gusta este lugar —murmura contra el suelo.

—Lavellan —apremia la voz de Solas a lo lejos—, está oscureciendo.

Ella da vuelta para quedar boca arriba, se cubre del agua con la prótesis que Bianca diseñó para ella y entierra los dedos de su mano entre la hierba.

—Estoy cansada —responde en voz baja—. No creo ser capaz de correr más.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —insiste Solas, más cerca esta vez.

Se inclina con la intención de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Tambaleante, avanza un par de pasos, alzando la cara hacia la lluvia. En lo alto, una enramada contrasta con el gris del cielo. Un par de estrellas brillan entre las ramas y las nubes.

Este solía ser su lugar preferido. Cualquier excusa para visitar el sur de los Valles venía bien. Fue feliz aquí. Lavellan acaricia el metal que sustituye un antebrazo, deseando poder tocar, del mismo modo, todo lo que perdió en el camino. Nada es como se supone que tendría que ser. Luego, el sentimiento, una certeza que lleva un tiempo anidando en el fondo de su pensamiento, finalmente es sólida y lo domina todo.

—Es mi culpa —se oye decir mientras cierra los ojos.

Las palabras dejan un sabor amargo y la manera en que su interior se resquebrajaba se anuncia en la repentina pesadez sobre el pecho. La fuerza que creía haber reunido para, al fin, poner en palabras lo que fue indecible durante años, se reduce a cenizas en el acto.

—Me esforcé mucho para desorientarte.

Solas, sin evadir del todo, le impide tocar el corazón del problema.

—Qué pobre consuelo es ese —sonríe sin ganas.

Un lapso de silencio, el zumbido de los insectos, un relámpago en la lejanía ilumina las nubes.

—Preferiría mantener esta conversación en otro lugar.

Lavellan sabe que preferiría no tener esa conversación en lo absoluto. Ha buscado refugio bajo un inmenso árbol, entre sus robustas raíces se hace un ovillo. Por todo cuanto a ella importa, un rayo puede partirla, pero no avanzará. Los huesos protestan, las articulaciones duelen y los músculos se contraen causando dolor.

—Pues me parece que este es un momento tan bueno como cualquiera.

Si no tuvieron valor para afrontar la verdad cuando era pertinente, tendrán que soportar enfrentarla entre la hojarasca, la insistente lluvia y ráfagas de un viento que hiela los huesos. Otro largo silencio entre ambos. _¿Qué estás pensando?_ Lavellan abre la boca para pedir la verdad. Sea la que sea. Ya fue suficiente de mentiras, suficiente de fingir demencia cuando las escucha. Sin embargo, no logra verbalizar su petición, y duele pensar que aún es demasiado cobarde. Ahoga un suspiro.

—Confiaste en mí. —Solas se apoya en su bastón, unos pasos frente a ella, llamando su atención—. Fue responsabilidad de ambos —sostiene, acercándose otro poco. De cuclillas, está tan cerca que el más traicionero de los pensamientos se abre paso en su mente. No obstante, Lavellan mantiene el rostro dónde está, porque se halla demasiado débil para mostrar cobardía o desprecio al apartarse—. Pero no es eso lo que te molesta —aventura y traga saliva con esfuerzo.

—Me molesta _mucho_ —rechista en el acto.

Mentiras amontonándose debajo de la piel. Es su culpa. Dejó correr cada una de las ocasiones en que detectó la omisión y ahora tiene una ristra de reproches que no puede dejar en libertad sin que la golpeen a también a ella.

—Hay algo que te molesta incluso más.

Ella abre la boca un par de veces, con la intención de agregar un argumento que le de la victoria y de por terminada la discusión al mismo tiempo. Así comenzó todo; en el afán de saber y entender más (sin conseguir entender, porque, por supuesto, todo eran mentiras maquilladas de verdad), dio pie a esto. Cada vez con mayor frecuencia a medida que se acercaron a este punto, cuando Solas hablaba, decía algo que ella habría preferido no escuchar. Las verdades, cuando las hubo, solían ser más difíciles que la mentira peor preparada. Lo único que quiere ahora es que no hable de nuevo. Y a la vez, lo quiere. Quizá es solo que el tiempo ha vuelto terriblemente contradictoria una relación que siempre fue lo bastante complicada como para tender a lo imposible.

Lo imposible — _No aquí, en otro mundo_ , había dicho él y Lavellan, mucho tiempo después, desentrañó lo demás: _si fueras real_ — tendría que haber cumplido su promesa y negarse a suceder (nunca, nunca de nuevo en ningún mundo). No orbe, no Corifeus. Sin Inquisidora Lavellan, sin grietas, sin magos, sin guardas grises, sin Hawke, sin que el clan pesara en su conciencia. Hay momentos en los que casi siente que lo comprende en su desesperado intento de arreglar las tragedias ocurridas.

Lo ideal habría sido evadir toda imposibilidad, lo ideal habría sido la normalidad. Pero sucedió. Todo sucedió.

— _Soy_ real.

—Creo que no estoy comprendiendo.

Pero lo comprende, está en cada línea de su rostro al tratar de evadir, un día más, hablar al respecto porque detesta admitir que tiene miedo. Allí, entre las grietas de las barreras que levantó, de esa terrible armadura, está el miedo. Luego está ella, que sabe distinguir donde la coraza es más débil.

 _Idiota_. _Terco idiota, lo estás haciendo de nuevo. Todos tus errores, otra vez._

—No, por supuesto que no —dice de cualquier modo, displicente. Aspira por la nariz muy despacio, antes de tragar saliva e insistir—. _Soy real_. No la pesadilla que ahuyentas cuando abres los ojos. No soy ese pensamiento molesto que puedes empujar al fondo de tu mente.

Ella no es un sueño y él no le quitará valor a su vida o las pérdidas -Hawke, el clan, un brazo, inocencia, identidad- tildándolo todo como tal. Lavellan no soporta pensar que Solas la crea parte de una pesadilla, algo que no ocurrió, que se arreglará cuando él logre lo que quiere - si es que lo logra.

"Eres real y eso significa que todos son reales. Lo cambia todo, pero no puede".

El horror que las enigmáticas palabras de Cole revelaron al esclarecerse durante el Glorioso Concilio, años atrás, no la abandonó ni siquiera en el interior del más profundo sueño.

—¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo y cambiar de parecer?

—Este mundo no está bien y es mi culpa.

—No. Somos. Un. Error. —Algo de ira burbujea en su interior y pronto se convierte en frustración... y mientras corren los segundos y la lluvia cae con mayor intensidad, sólo queda una honda tristeza—. Te odiarás tanto cuando todo esté hecho —dice al estirar una mano para acariciar la línea de su mandíbula. No es una sorpresa que sea él quien rehuye el contacto esta vez—. Escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Una última vez, Solas.

Ella sabe dónde están las grietas.

Solas continúa reacio a concentrarse en ella, a permitir que se meta en su cabeza y siembre la incertidumbre. Solas ya se ha ido antes por la misma razón y el orgullo de Lavellan lo ha permitido. Sabe que es una vulnerabilidad, así que jugará la peligrosa carta, un arma de doble filo, a riesgo de reabrir la vieja herida y sangrar arrepentimiento después. Cuando está a punto de ponerse de pie, le impide la huida al sostenerlo con firmeza por los hombros. No es fácil para ella y debe ser una especie de tortura para él, mas no amaga continuar alejándose.

Tortuosa y ansiada miseria, despertar lo que se creía muerto, avivar el rescoldo para arder una última vez.

Lo imposible podría suceder de nuevo.

—Confía en mí —ruega con los ojos puestos en un pálido azul—. Confiaste en mí antes, ¿no es así?

Está arrodillado frente a ella, inmóvil, silencioso e indeciso. Siente lástima por su conflicto interno, por todo lo que, cualquiera que sea su decisión, tendrá que sacrificar. Lavellan deja su posición para incorporarse, de igual modo, sobre las rodillas.

 _Quédate, quédate, quédate._

—Tienes que creer en mí. —Su voz en un murmullo que podría perderse en el viento si no estuviera tan cerca—. Todos los sentimientos están donde los dejamos la última vez. —Lo rodea con sus brazos y acomoda la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Quizá yo haya envejecido un poco, pero...

—No eres menos hermosa.

Ríe en voz baja. Cierra los ojos y nada importa. Se esfuerza en suprimir esa sonrisa, ahogarla contra la empapada tela y falla. Olvida lo que la ha traído hasta este lugar. No hay relámpagos que iluminan repentinamente el cielo, ni truenos que lo hagan estremecer, no hay lluvia ni bosque ni pasado ni futuro. Está ella _aquí_ , aferrándose a una última oportunidad.

 _Elige esto, elige 'aquí'._

Permanece muy quieta y tras un largo rato, una pequeña eternidad durante la cual tiene tiempo para pensar en lo que está haciendo (la probabilidad de arrepentirse en el futuro es tan alta que se le encoge un poco el estómago de miedo), Solas pasa ambos brazos por su cintura y hunde el rostro en su cabello. Dura lo que un suspiro, pero en ese precioso instante saborea la victoria y la felicidad y el alivio.

 _Aquí. No en lo que le debes al pasado, menos aún en lo que (odiarías, odiarías) pretendes para en el futuro. Aquí, conmigo. Como fue antes y como nunca tuvo que haber sido, todas las imposibilidades tejidas de realidad._

—Te elegiría a ti...

 _Pero la realidad es que un mundo bordado con los hilos de locura de un sueño no basta para salvarte._

Ha de dejarlo ir, tiene que rendirse de una vez por todas. Cerrar la puerta para no abrirla más.

«Te elegiría a ti».

Pero no lo hará y las razones no importan.

Tan rápido como puede, hace callar a Solas poniendo un par de dedos sobre sus labios, aún abrazada a él. El pequeño refugio que la protegió del tiempo se desmorona, cae en silencio y ella debe aferrarse en busca de estabilidad, al cuerpo, no de Solas, porque ese a quien sostiene con fuerza es Fen'Harel. Como si con aquél acto pudiera evitar venirse abajo en pedazos junto con la esperanza que construyó los últimos minutos.

Había jurado que esto no se repetiría. Y no llorará ahora, porque no puede jugar a ser la víctima cuando sabe que es su responsabilidad. Dio pie a algo que habría preferido no saber, en la repetición de aquél horrible círculo que, ahora sabe, sólo puede terminar de una forma.

No será, determina entonces, el sacrificio de Solas.

Se aparta con cierta reticencia, a sabiendas de que no regresará más a ese lugar, el rincón sin tiempo entre los brazos del Lobo Terrible.

* * *

 **N/A** : Estoy bastante segura de que en la lista "sacrificios" se refería más a... sacrificios humanos o algo así (es que la lista, además de _angst_ , era _gore_ xD) En fin, ese "me esforcé en desorientarte" está inspirado en lo que dice Lecter a la Dr. Bloom en el episodio "Mizumono" de la serie Hannibal: "In your defence, I worked very hard to blind you". El fic nació (mucho antes de tener la lista para guiarme) con un par de diálogos de esa serie y gracias a la premisa de un reto, "separa a tu OTP ", en el fandom de Marvel. Habría querido que este momento fuera mucho más... crudo y menos... dramático. Todo lo que toco se convierte en una telenovela _ohgod_ xD

Por qué Lavellan y Solas están juntos en el bosque será algo que se aclarará en otro momento.

Espero haber corregido todos los errores, si algo se me ha pasado, no duden en decirme. (Todavía me sigo golpeando contra un muro por un error que cometí en uno de los pasados xD Repetidas veces, además).

Mil gracias por leer.


End file.
